Rewritten
by AmKay499
Summary: Yuugi Mutou has just completed the Millennium Puzzle. Now a dark force binds him and a mysterious teenager together. He should be scared, but oddly enough he feels protected. Now there are mysteries lining the puzzle, it's counterpart, and Yuugi's caught up in the middle of all of it.
1. Chapter 1

Egads, compared to what I normally do, this is pretty long! But surprisingly didn't take super long. Anyway, I decided to try to juggle two stories at once because I could not put off this idea for any longer.

This is basically a season 0 re-write that will branch off into my own plot line and has almost nothing to do with card games!

That's the gist of it, so please enjoy!

**Warning, this story does contain yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

-Chapter 1-

A bell rang through the school building and a tri-colored hair boy watched for a moment as the others in his class got up and hurried out of the room wit shouts of, "Afternoon break! Let's play basketball!"

Amethyst eyes turned away from it and back to the house of cards on his desk. He looked up when his name was called and he could only watch helplessly as the house of cards tumbled down. He frowned lightly and then looked p at the boy who had called his name.

"Don't just play by yourself," he spoke, twirling the basketball in his hand. "Why not play basketball with us sometime?" he offered.

"Eh?" he looked away sheepishly. "That's alright, the team I would join would lose..." he trailed. He loved games, but he was no good at ones where physical activity was involved, like basketball and most other sports.

"That's true..." the boy muttered and left the room, not bothering to try and convince to come along.

Yuugi started picking the cards up with a frown, _I wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes. I always bring a lot of games to school too... _His eyes suddenly widened in remembrance. He leaned over the side of the desk and grabbed his bag "That's right! What I finish _that _today?" he spoke to himself. "I've always got it with me. It's my treasure!"

He pulled out a golden box with hieroglyphics on it and placed it in the middle of his desk. "In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So here's the quiz... The treasure in this box is something you can see, but never seen before. So what is it...?" he trailed and began to open the box. "The answer is-" he was cut off before he could answer himself as the box was snatched out of his hand.

He looked at his empty hands in surprise and then looked up at a blonde boy, who was holding the golden box with an annoyed expression on his face. "Jounouchi-kun!"

"Yuugi-kun, why are you talking to yourself?" He didn't even look at the smaller boy. "Can see, but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get."

Yuugi slipped out of his desk and began trying to reach for the box. Jounouchi only held it up higher. "Ah! Please return that!" he requested, jumping into the air, trying to grab at the box."Return-" Jounouchi threw the box into the air and he jumped over the desk and caught it when he landed on the other side.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box, you know Yuugi," he turned to face him, placing his fist on his waist. "That's the part of you that really pisses me off. "Let me coach you into being more of a man. Come on, you want this box back, right?" He leaned down and smirked at him. "If so, then come at me full force!"

Yugi stared at him for a moment and leaned forward, fists clenched tightly together. "I...I hate fighting and violence!" he shouted loudly, his eyes screwing shut.

Jounouchi let out a shout and plugged his ears with his fingers. "You've got not guts, but you've got a loud voice!"

"Ah, just give me the box back," he requested, quieting down a bit.

"Yea, stop it Jounouchi," a new voice drifted over to them and they both turned, facing Honda.

"Oh, you want something?" Jounouchi began, leaning closer to the boy. "1st year, president reject, clean up member, Honda-kun!" he taunted.

Annoyance was evident on the boy's face. "I'm not a clean-up member, I'm a Beautification Club member!" he protested.

Jounouchi's hand found it's way back to his ear. "Your voice is loud too..." he mumbled.

Honda crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, it's true that I was not elected as student president, but I'm reborn as a great man, as Beautification Club member!"

"By the way," Jounouchi began ignoring him and leaned down to Yuugi. "What's in the box?" he questioned..

"You can look, just don't lose it," he offered, worry spread through him, he didn't want to lose it. Not after eight years. "It's _extremely _important to me!"

"Listen when someone's talking!" Honda shouted when Jounouchi opened the box and peered into it. He then closed it, his eyes drooped in boredom. "What? How boring," he muttered.

The box was then snatched out his hand by a tall girl with short brown hair.

"Masaki!"

"Anzu!" Yuugi shouted happily.

Anzu stood beside Yuugi and placed her hand on her hip, frowning at the two boys in front of her. "If it's boring, then give it back right away!" she scoffed. "Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring the one!"

"I'm not bullying the weak!" he protested. "I'm making Yuugi a man-"

"Shut up!" Anzu cut him off and Jounouchi flinched.

A gasp came from the doorway and a girl with with bluish hair froze there.

"Sorry," Anzu apologized after a moment, "That wasn't directed at you Miho."

"I was surprised!" she looked down. "There are still so many people that haven't had lunch," she sighed.

Honda was instantly at the girl's side. "That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" he announced.

Jounouchi ended up on the other side of her. "Wait!" he called. "I'll go too!" they both ran out of the room before anything else could be said.

Anzu peeked her head out the door of the class room. She glared after them, "Man those guys..." She sighed and returned to the classroom, taking a seat across from Yuugi. She rested her elbow on the desk and her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Impressive," Yuugi mumbled, his shoulders hunched up slightly. "They're pretty scared of you, Anzu..."

"If I act soft, they'll mess with me," Anzu explained, a light scowl across her face. "Yuugi, sometimes, you have to have guts."

Yuugi looked up at her through his lashes, a soft smile playing on his lips, "But Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad of a guy..." he trailed off into a mumble.

Anzu turned to face him directly, frowning. "Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you," Yuugi let out a small noise and the girl changed the subject, looking down at the golden box on his desk. "By the way," she questioned, "what is this?"

"Oh right!" Yuugi grinned, happy to be able to talk about something else. "Anzu, you haven't seen this, right?" he developed a mysterious tone in his voice. "Let me show you my secret."

"Okay! Anzu agreed. "I'll keep it a secret, let me see," she requested, now curious to what what inside the box. Yuugi opened the lid of the box and Anzu gasped in surprise. "Wow!" She watched in amazement as Yuugi began taking pieces out of the box. "It's beautiful!"

Anzu then lifted a piece up herself. "Are these parts? It's all scattered," she examined them.

"It's a puzzle," Yuugi explained, "I haven't finished it yet, so I don't what it's shape is yet," a small thrill went through the small boy just at the thought of finishing the puzzle after so long. "So it's something you can see, but you can't!"

"I see..."

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various different countries. This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle. Apparently though, at one point, there had been two. There was a spot next to the box where it seemed that another would fit into."

Anzu looked on in fascination, "Egypt, huh?"

Yuugi held up the puzzle box to show Anzu, "Well, look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted," he looked on and then paused, a sheepish look crossed his face and he let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I said too much!"

He stopped laughing and looked back up at Anzu through his lashes. "Ah, you must think I'm dumb," he fidgeted lightly. "I can see it in your eyes..."

Anzu sat up straight, laughing. "No way! So what did you wish for?"

"No, no! This much is definitely, definitely, definitely a secret!" he winked at her.

* * *

A teenage boy with tri colored hair and ruby eyes sat back in his chair, a sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at the scattered puzzle pieces on his desk. He knew he was just a few steps ahead of whoever had the other puzzle, but it was annoying that he wasn't allowed to finish it until just before the other person did.

It was really annoying.

If he ever actually got to talk to the other person, he was going to give them a piece of his mind for taking eight years to even come close to finishing it.

But now to get back to work, since he had to at least try and work on it for an hour a day.

A scowl crossed his face at the thought. He was sure if it weren't for the to-be bond, he would have solved it long ago.

His hands seemed to move on their own as the puzzle pieces slid into place with little clicks here and there and before he knew what was happening the final piece was in.

He stared.

He was done, that meant...

The other one would be done soon also. The bond would be forged.

It seemed so surreal.

He slowly placed the now finished puzzle on his desk. Excitement coursed through him, it was an odd feeling. He had thought it would feel different, that he would be bored, but new feelings were going through him about the situation.

He couldn't wait until the other was completed.

* * *

Yuugi blushed as he left the classroom. He had a random outburst in the middle of class. He wasn't sure what, but something had gotten him super excited. He wasn't even sure what he was excited about exactly. The teacher, seeing something was clearly wrong, had sent him to the nurses.

He had to go back to get his things when the final bell rang and now he was a little late getting home. He gripped the straps of his bag tightly as he made his way past the Public Morals guys, they were all in lines and chanting, _I'll avoid bothering them..._

He turned to start walking again, but stopped when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Wait a moment you!" Yuugi turned and watched as a large boy walked over to him. "You're Yuugi Mutou, right?" he questioned.

"Yes," came the answer.

"Actually, I want to ask you something.. You, have the class students been bothering you?" Yuugi grimaced as he had to crane his neck to look at him, if he stayed like that much longer it would hurt...

And then the question processed in his head.

Yuugi let out a shocked gasp. "Nothing like that's happened to me!" he protested.

"Wait a moment," Ushio continued. "A person like you would reply something like that," Yuugi wanted to frown, _person like him? _He gave him a confused look. "I must properly investigate this," he went quiet, seemingly thinking over something, "You can relax Yuugi-kun. From now on I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard!" he said determinedly.

"Eh?" Yuugi once again tried to protest. "But I really haven't experienced that!" Wanting the subject to be dropped, he spun around and hurriedly walked away. "Excuse me!" _What the heck was that? Weirdo..._

Yuugi finally made his way home and opened the door to the game shop. "I'm home..." he trailed off and blinked in surprise when he saw who was there. "Anzu!"

Anzu let out a sort of snicker. "It's been so long since I came over to play," she said, her hands clasped behind her back.

"You're late Yuugi!" an older man in a pink shirt came into view.

"I'm home, Grandpa!" he answered in reply.

"By the way," he turned his attention to the tall girl next to Yuugi, "Anzu-chan, you've grown so much," he commented. "Especially your chest!" he winked. "It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!"

"Grandpa!" Yuugi shouted, a red blush coating his face.

"By the way, Yuugi, I heard from Anzu-chan. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on it" he questioned.

Yuugi huffed. "Who's giving up?"

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it. By the way, there's a history behind it."

"History?" Anzu inquired, now intrigued.

Sugoroku gave her a look, making her take a small, barely there, step back. "An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle. They brought the Pharaoh's Box from a giant valley. But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami no game," he finished darkly.

"Yuugi," Anzu's brow twitched and she folded her arms across her chest. "This puzzle sounds dangerous."

Yuugi had already unzipped his bag and pulled the puzzle box out. "Yami no game?" he mumbled to himself. "What's that? I like it."

Sugoroku leaned down and pointed at the carvings on the box. "Look at the symbols carved into the box. The who receives me will gain my dark knowledge and power," he read.

"I see!" Yuugi gained a determined look and then held the box up, becoming cheerful. "So my wish will come true!" he shouted ecstatically and spun around, ignoring his grandpa's shocked look and Anzu's disbelieving one. "I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"

Sugoroku twitched a bit. "Return it! It's a treasure after all!"

"You're only thinking of value!" Yuugi held the box away from from him. "No!" He stumbled a bit when a shoulder collided into his and he looked to the side, seeing a tanned boy with sandy blonde hair walking past him. "Sorry!" Yuugi shouted, blushing lightly.

The tanned boy turned around, lilac eyes gazed at him before shrugging. "No, it was my fault, I'm sorry," he apologized and turned back around, walking out of the store.

* * *

The next day at school, Yuugi was stopped by Ushio once more. "Yuugi-kun," he called over. "A moment."

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see me?"

Ushio let the small boy around a few corners to a secluded outside part of the school. "Come with me," he requested. "I'm sure you'll be pleased."

Yuugi turned once more and gasped as he saw the injured bodies of Honda and Jounouchi crumbled on the ground and leaning against the wall.

"I-It hurts!"

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yuugi shouted, running up to the two, only to be stopped by Ushio.

"What do you think Yuugi-kun?" Ushio sounded awfully pleased with himself.

Yuugi could only look at the boy in horror. "What is this?" he whispered out, not trusting his voice.

"I told you Yuugi-kun. I, Ushio," he pointed to himself. "Will be your bodyguard," he pointed to himself. "That's why we've been punishing these bullies.

"No..." Yuugi wanted to scream at the large boy. "Ushio-san! This is just too horrible!" He ran over to the two boys. "Are you okay? Jounouchi-kun? Honda-kun?"Worry weaved through his words.

"Yuugi..." Jounouchi looked up at him. "Damn you... are you satisfied?" he groaned out.

Yuugi stared at him in shock, how could he think that he would want such a thing? "You're wrong," his voice came out in a whisper. "Do you think I would ask for such a horrible thing?"

"Move, Yuugi!" a large hand pushed Yuugi away. "We are not done with punishing!"

Yuugi could only watch helplessly when Ushio sent a kick to Jounouchi's stomach, making the boy jerk forward slightly. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself in front of the blonde and brunette, his arms spread out wide, blocking them.

"Stop it!"

Ushio shoved his hands on his pockets, ""Well, well, Yuugi-kun, are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" he offered to him.

Yuugi stood his ground. "Do you think I could do that to my friends?" he demanded to know, gritting his teeth together.

Laughter shook Ushio's body as he stared down at Yuugi. "What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you."

"They weren't bullying me," he denied. "Jounouchi-kun just wanted to make me a man!"

"Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well," Ushio sighed. "By the way, Yuugi-kun, its time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen," he smirked.

"Twenty thousand yen?!" Yuugi shouted in shock.

* * *

The crimson eyed boy groaned and tossed a ball against the wall. He had nothing to do since he hadn't told his mother that he had finished the puzzle, so he was confined to his room for an hour to work on it.

He was bored.

How much longer was it going to take for the other to finish the darned puzzle? He was getting impatient, he had already waited eight years.

And then he felt it. A tingling sensation went through his body and he knew the puzzle was about to be completed. Before he could rush to get his own, his crimson eyes went hazy and he felt his back hit the mattress and everything turned blurry.

When his eyes were finally able to focus again, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't even in his own room. He was in a much smaller room that had toys littering the floor.

"What'll I do? 20,000 yen? I don't have that kind of an allowance," the tri-haired teen whirled around and his eyes caught what looked like a smaller, lighter version of himself.

He was working on the puzzle.

And talking to himself.

"What'll I do? What should I do?" he murmered and the boy felt worry an anxiety course through him. Then he heard a voice that wasn't his own in his head.

It must be because of the bonds of the puzzle.

"_What's wrong with me? How can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this?"_

He flinched. "No!" He shouted at the boy, but it was obvious he couldn't hear him. "You have to keep working! You're almost there!"

"_Huh? I'm doing better than usual," _he held the puzzle up slightly. _"Weird, I feel like crap..." _He began speaking out loud again. "I feel like I'm going to finish the puzzle today..." the clicks of the pieces locking into place seemed oddly loud in the quiet room.

"There! Wow! Perhaps," he clicked a corner into place. "Perhaps..." excitement coursed through both boys in the room. "I did it!" he slowly held the puzzle up. "All that's left is to put in the final piece and I'm done!"

The crimson eyed teen watched as the small boy reached over and tried to reach over to the puzzle box and watched as confusion flitted across his face. He looked over and his stomach dropped. There were no pieces left.

He had _lost _a piece of the millennium puzzle?!

He wanted to tear his hair out!

"Not here... the last part..." the boy stood up and began frantically looking around his room. "No!"

His head shot up after looking for a while and looking under his bed. "Maybe its at school!" he shouted to himself and slipped his shoes on. He began running down the stairs, skipping every other step. "Grandpa!" he shouted when he reached the door. "I'm going out!"

An old man appeared, "Yuugi, where to?"

Yuugi..

So that's what his name was.

The teen wanted to laugh at the irony of it.

"Left something at school," came the rushed reply and he floated along side Yuugi as he ran to a school that he recognized as Domino Public school.

"_Without that part, the puzzle is incomplete!" _The fear and worry was evident on his face. _"My wish won't come true! Please be at school!"_

His brow furrowed lightly, _wish?_

He ran until a large boy blocked his path_, "_Yo, Yuugi-kun," the boy spoke and he glared at the boy, he was in Yuugi's way! He needed to not waste anymore time and find the puzzle piece!

"Ushio-san..."

A frown tugged at his lips as even more worry went through the boy, who was this guy?

"You brought the bodyguard fee, right? Good boy," Ushio, that was his name, looked down on him.

Bodyguard fee? Why did he need a bodyguard? And why was he getting a bad feeling?

"No!" Yuugi frowned. "I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up," he rushed to explain. "Anyway, I can't..."

"Hmm, I guess you're going to need some education..." Ushio hummed.

Red eyes widened when the small boy let out a frightened noise and he reached for Yuugi, tried to pull him away, but his hand went right though him. The puzzle wasn't completed yet, he wouldn't be able to interact with him like this until it was.

Despite knowing this, he couldn't help but shout out, "Yuugi!" the name rolled off his tongue easily. "Run!"

Then Yuugi was being led away, his head cast downward. He felt helpless as Ushio threw Yuugi into the brick wall on the side of the school and kicked him harshly. He kicked and punched and finally Yuugi slid to the ground.

Anger tugged at him. He wanted to do something, he wanted to hurt Ushio.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show you the fruits of your education."

He clenched his fists and to his surprise a blonde boy rounded the corner along with a brunette, "Hey!"

Ushio turned around slightly. "What? Oh it's the bullies."

Bullies?

The blonde boy rushed over to Yuugi and bent down slightly. "Yuugi! Hey! Hang on!" he shouted.

"I..." Yuugi mumbled, his face scrunched up in pain. "I... asked the puzzle... for true friends."

His heart thumped and he felt an overwhelming need to protect the small boy in front of him. He grit his teeth, Yuugi needed to finish the puzzle. He would be able to take over Yuugi's body and protect him that way. If he were to deal with Ushio that way, Yuugi wouldn't get hurt, even if he did.

The blonde boy unclenched Yuugi's hand and, to his surprise, slipped the last piece of the puzzle into the palm of his hand. He then closed his hand over it.

"Ushio-san... I've respected you up until now, but I can't let this stand!"

"Oh!" Ushio smirked. "You think two on one is going to make you win?"

The two charged at the larger boy.

"_I- I made a wish on the puzzle... I told it I wanted true friends. Someone who will never betray me... A true friend who will never betray me... no matter what..."_

He leaned down, cupping the bruised face with his hands, he couldn't feel him, but.. he had to try. "Come, little one," he whispered, wishing that the boy could hear him. "You have the final piece, complete the puzzle... Let me help you," he let his thumb gently stroke the hurt cheek.

He backed away slightly when Yuugi moved to turn and look at the unconscious bodies of the two boys that had stood up for him. _Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Ah... I can;t wake them up... if only I could..." _His face scrunched up again and his fists clenched.

And then his eyes blinked open in surprise and he brought his fist closer to himself, unfurling his hand, and seeing the puzzle piece.

"_This..."_

Yuugi slowly reached over, finally finishing the puzzle. His eyes widened as the puzzle started to glow. A light appeared and hit his forehead.

He leaned down, pulling Yuugi into his arms, relieved that the puzzle was completed and he could do this. "Rest for a bit, Aibou," he didn't allow himself to be shocked at the nickname. The boy in his arms slowly faded away and his own body became solid.

He stood up, a dark smirk crossed his face. "So..." Ushio paused. "It's game time," the words came easily, as if he had this new, dark power coursing through all of life and had been using it since he was young.

He found himself on the top of a building, a rope wrapped around his waist. He watched as Ushio, realizing where he was, fell, but was caught by the rope around both of them. He held onto tightly.

"W-What are you?" he shouted.

The light from the puzzle illuminated him.

"Bastard Yuugi!" Ushio shouted.

It wasn't that surprising that he had been mistaken for his lighter half, they did look quite similar. He smirked down at Ushio. "Yo! Ushio-san," he greeted. "I've got what you wanted right here."

"What?" he asked, and then chuckled. "So you brought the money after all. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry up and hand it over!"

"How boring," he said lazily. "Just hand it over..."

"What?"

"How about it? Have a little game with me."

"Game?"

"But it's no ordinary game," he explained. "It's a Yami no Game."

"Ha! Interesting!" Ushio chuckled. "I, Ushio, have never lost a game!"

_Neither have I._

"Impressive, Ushio-san," he taunted. "Here we go," he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and jumped down and spread the deck in a straight line down the side of the curved roof, before stopping next to Ushio, who had been pulled up slightly.

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by value on the card and the other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize."

"Alright, I got it, I go first," Ushio reached over and picked a card. He showed the card. "Ten of diamonds," he smirked. "Well, Yuugi, better prepare yourself," he went up 10 times, counting as he went.

He showed his own card. "I've got a thriteen."

"What?" Ushio shouted as he was lowered. He growled and picked another card, "Two of spades! I'm catching up!"

"We can't have that now..." _Not after you hurt my Aibou like that. _"Queen of spades." He wasn't sure where the protective attitude, or even the possessiveness over the small boy, but he didn't care.

"What?!" he was once again lowered. "Three of diamonds!"

"Nine of hearts."

"Six of clubs!"

"Jack of spades," by now he was near the top and Ushio was dangling. "What's the matter, Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm one step away from the top."

"Shut up!" Ushio gave him a dirty look. "The next card I pick will turn this around!" he said confidently and pulled a card. His eyes widened in shock. "J-Joker?"

"Too bad, Ushio-san. Joker is a miss, my turn."

"What? Don't screw with me!" Ushio shouted at him. "You fixed this from the beginning!"

He ignored the large boy, picking up his own card, and turned it, a smirk never leaving his face. "Ace of diamonds. Victory is mine."

"Shut up!" Ushio called and began climbing up the roof.

"Breathing the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible," he warned, but Ushio kept coming.

"Quiet!" Ushio threw a punch and he dodged it.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules."

"Fall!" Ushio shouted, watching him fall and snapped the rope with his fists. He let out a laugh and reached for what he thought was the money. "I did it!" He pulled it off and looked down at his hand. "What? This isn't money!"

He smirked, dangling from the puzzle. "The door of darkness has been revealed."

"What?" Ushio fell.

"The Yami no Game shows a persons true character. You will be swallowed by your own greed."

He felt different, would he have been spouting these lines before both puzzles were finished? Once again, he didn't care. As long as he could protect his little light, he didn't care.

He found his way back to Yuugi's friends, and put them in more comfortable positions. "Thank you for standing up for my Aibou," he spoke and began walking away. He needed to get Yuugi to a hospital, them them take care of injuries. He had feeling that Yuugi wouldn't do it on his own.

Eyes widened when he felt a tugging sensation, he was being brought back to his own body. "No!" he hissed out, falling to the ground. He had to get Yuugi to a hospital!

His eyes went hazy and his vision blurred once again.

* * *

Yuugi let out a little giggle as held his puzzle closely. He didn't remember what happened after Ushio the day before, but he assumed he had passed out. "My treasure..."

"Yo Yuugi," Yuugi looked up to see Jounouchi leaning against a wall, arms crossed and bandages on his face.

"Jounouchi-kun! Good morning!" he greeted happily.

"I'm following your example," Jounouchi spoke. "I brought my treasure today,' he told Yuugi. "Want to see?"

Yuugi nodded in reply.

Jounouchi let out a chuckle. "Too bad. My treasure... You can see it, but you can't. So I can't show you!"

Yuugi looked on in confusion. "You can see it, but you can't?"

"It's friendship," Jounouchi answered. "We can see it in each other... But you can't see courage itself, right?"

Tears lines Yuugi's eyes in happiness and he let out a bright smile. "Yeah!"

"So," Jounouchi looked away, blushing at spouting all the cheesy lines, "Class is starting!" he started running away, his shoe flying off in the process.

"Ah!" Yuugi picked up and chased after him. "Jounouchi-kun! You dropped your shoe!"

Ooo

Yuugi let out a yawn, he was so tired. He slowly walked to his room and was about to take the puzzle off to place on his desk next to his table, but stopped short as it started to glow faintly.

He stared at it and let it rest against his chest once more. Without fully realizing it, his legs seemed to move on his own and he was walking out of the house and down the darkened street. The glow grew bright and bright and he reached a park. He stopped and so did the glow.

He looked around in surprise and saw two boys with the same expression as him. One was the Egyptian boy he had saw in the shop. He was holding a golden rod with the same symbol on in as the puzzle. In another direction was a boy with white hair that fell to his back and confused looking green eyes.

He also had an item with the same symbol.

All was silent for a moment before Yuugi finally broke. "Um... who are you?" he directed the question at both of them.

The Egyptian spoke first. "My name is Malik Ishtar."

"R-Ryou Bakura," the white haired boy stuttered out.

"Ah. I'm Yuugi Mutou," he introduced himself. "Do either of you know what's going on?"

Ryou shook his head, frowning deeply, but Malik looked thoughtful.

"I think I might have bit of an idea," he spoke up. "Is there anywhere we can talk?" he requested.

-End Chapter 1-

Ah, so, how did you like it? Is it okay? I need to know if I should continue it, well either way I probably will, just not post it. So, review please and thank you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehck, the ending is kind of rushed, sorry for that, also sorry for the long no update period :p Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, err, I'm not sure what else? Violence, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have ever owned Yu-Gi-Oh even though that would be totally awesome.**

-Start Chapter 2-

The three boys found themselves at a small cafe near the Kame Game Shop. It had a light atmosphere about it that comforted the three boys. A small statue of an angel sat in the center of the table, the words _Hikari Wish Cafe _below it. A silence flitted over them as once again another waitress was sent away from their table.

"So," Yuugi shifted in his seat awkwardly, looking across the table at the two boys. "You said you may know something?" he asked, directing the question at the blonde haired boy.

Malik nodded in answer, gesturing with his head at the puzzle, "You both have Millennium Items, as do I," he held up the rod slightly. "I don't know too much about it, my sister tried her best to keep me from learning about them. It didn't stop me from getting my hands on one though," he sighed. "Though what she was doing was for my sake."

"What do you mean?"

A frown tugged at the corners of his lips, "Have either of you had any recent blackouts?" he fiddled with the golden rod.

Yuugi watched as green eyes widened in shock. He, himself, frowned. "I don't know if counts," he started. "But I had a blackout after, ah... getting taught a lesson, but I'm sure it was just because I passed out," he said sheepishly, scratching at the bandage on his cheek. Before they could question about the lesson, he faced Ryou, "What about you?"

Ryou visibly flinched and nodded his head, looking out the window of the cafe. Pale hands twisted together nervously and he sighed. "I... yeah, I have."

Malik frowned, "Something bad happened, huh?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're not alone," he assured and turned his attention back to Yuugi. "Are you sure you just passed out?"

Yuugi frowned. No, he wasn't sure he had just passed out, but he hadn't really thought about it. "It's only happened once," he murmured, "So..."

Malik leaned his elbow on the table and his cheek in the palm of his hand. "The blackouts should have started sometime after you gained, or completed, the Millennium Puzzle," he explained.

That made Yuugi freeze. There was a beat and he unconsciously gripped the puzzle. When he had his blackout... he had just finished the puzzle. He placed the piece in it's slot, and then nothing.

"By the look on your face, something happened," Ryou's soft spoken voice drifted over to him.

A nod.

Malik frowned. "I wish I knew more, but all I know is that the Millennial Items form some kind of bond with a darkness. I only know about the blackouts being a part of it because," a careless smirk made it's way to his face, "they happen to me too."

* * *

_Bond with a darkness._

The words kept drifting back into Yuugi's head. It was intriguing. He knew the puzzle contained a power, that's how he got his wish. He had friends.

He, Malik, and Ryou had all decided they would meet back at Hikari Wish Cafe after his school day way over. He found out that Malik was home schooled by his sister and Ryou, who had just moved into town, was still getting settled and would be a while before he entered the school.

Though, as of that moment, he was at the breakfast table with his grandpa and the puzzle placed in front of him.

"What? You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle?" Shock was evident in the man's voice. Yuugi simply took another bite of his food while his grandpa picked the puzzle up, examining it closely. "Unbelievable! Since it was discovered this century, not one person has been able to solve it!" he exclaimed in amazement.

He then reached over and placed a hand on Yuugi's forehead, causing the boy to look up in surprise. "Grandpa?"

"Have you changed at all? Like you're suddenly stronger or smarter?" he inquired.

Besides the possible blackout that had occurred, he didn't really feel all that different.

Okay, that wasn't completely true. Sometimes he felt emotions that weren't his. Malik said that it might have to do with the bond, but he didn't want to worry his grandpa with that.

"Nope," he answered. "Why?"

"Look," he showed him the puzzle. "The glyphs carved in the case. Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power."

"Oh yea!" Yuugi said happily. "My wish came true! I made some friends!" Even if the puzzle did have some dark power to go along with it, it helped him make friends. Something that did that couldn't be all that bad, could it?

He couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Friends?" his grandpa mumbled in curiosity, but Yuugi was still too giddy to even comprehend that his grandpa was muttering to himself.

* * *

The bell rang and Yuugi walked past Jounouchi's desk as he yawned and stretched.

"Hey, Yuugi," Jounouchi greeted the small boy. "Are you headed anywhere after school?" Before Yuugi could answer him to tell him that he did in fact have plans, he continued to speak. "We should go to that Burger World, I heard they have great ham burgers."

That actually sounded really tempting, Yuugi loved burgers. And he had heard the same thing. He wanted to try them, but he was to meet Malik and Ryou at Hikari Wish Cafe.

Maybe he could introduce them to Jounouchi and convince them to go to Burger World too!

With that plan in mind, he went to reply, but was cut off by Honda.

"Wait a minute, you guys," they both turned to the stiff standing boy.

"Oh," Jounouchi's voice already sounded taunting. "The one who failed to become a first year president, and instead becoming a janitor, Honda-kun," he smirked.

Honda wasn't fazed until the janitor comment was made. "Not janitor! Beautification Club!" he protested, irked that the blonde kept purposely mixing the two up. "Hey!" he added. "You two know stopping on the way home is against school rules!"

Yuugi blushed lightly at that, he was planning on stopping somewhere either way.

Almost instantly, Miho joined in on the conversation. "I want to check out Burger World!" she said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Honda's mind was instantly changed.

"Hey you.." Jounouchi grumbled.

"Hold on, everyone..." Attention was turned to Anzu, who had a worried expression on her face. "Did you just say Burger Word?"

"Anzu, want to go too?" Yuugi offered, getting excited at the thought of having all of his new friends together at once.

"Don't joke!" Anzu suddenly shouted. "I heard that restaurant's food was terrible!" She flailed her arms, emphasizing the point. "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day!" The group could only stare with shocked expressions. "You definitely should not go!" she tried to pseud them. She faltered for a moment and regained her stance, holding a finger up. "Anyway, didn't sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?"

"Ah! That's right! A big villain! The whole town is in panic!"

And now he was too. Fear crept through him, he had been out lately, what if he was tonight and got caught in the pathway?

But then, as soon as the fear came, came a comforting feeling. He felt safe all of a sudden, like there was someone there, no matter where they were, they would protect him.

Could it be the darkness?

"What the heck?" Jounouchi looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "You scared? You got no guts!"

Yuugi gave him a small smile. "No," he answered truthfully, not anymore.

He felt protected.

"But you know, Yuugi," Jounouchi pulled the boy down a bit. "hasn't Anzu been acting weird lately?" he asked.

Yuugi became thoughtful. "Yea, it's been a while since we've walked home together," he mumbled more to himself then Jounouchi.

"Could it be..." Jounouchi leaned forward. "That girl, Anzu, is doing... dating for pay?" he asked.

Yuugi instantly flushed red and went to deny any such notion that his friend could be doing such a thing, but Honda beat him to it. "What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!"

"Yea! Anzu would never do something like that!" he chipped in.

Jounouchi smirked at Yuugi, "Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yuugi. Could it be that you..." he trailed off, leaving Yuugi to finish in the rest of the sentence silently.

"N-No that's not it!" He felt angry at such a insinuation, but once again it wasn't his own. Well, he still felt embarrassed about it, but not angry. He felt as though he should be freaking out more about the sudden emotions that weren't even his, but...

He just felt calm about them.

* * *

"Ah, Yuugi-kun, you're here," Yuugi walked to the table where Malik and Ryou were at.

He had tried to convince Jounouchi and Honda to come along with him, but since Miho was gone, Honda stuck to the rules and Jounouchi said he heard the cafe was super girly and didn't want to go.

"Hello," he greeted the two boys, sliding into a chair.

"How was your day?" Ryou asked politely, sipping something through a straw.

Yuugi nodded. "It was good," he answered with a shrug, and then shifted in his seat. "Did you two hear about the criminal that escaped?" he questioned, leaning forward slightly. "It scared me at first, but then..." he trailed off.

Malik nodded and Ryou let out a laugh, his shoulders shaking and a bright smile on his face. "I heard, alright," he answered cheerfully, causing the other two boys to frown. Seeing this, he blushed lightly. "Maybe I should explain myself," he coughed into his fist. "The blackouts that I have? They... when I wake up, I usually find something in a room that wasn't there before. Sometimes it looks expensive, and then I found it was something that had been recently stolen," he explained.

His gaze found the table. "When I heard about the criminal escaping and already breaking into a safe, I was just relieved that it wasn't me."

"Either way, it wasn't you," Malik assured."It may have been your body, but it wasn't you."

Ryou wrapped his thin arms around himself. "I just... I don't get why whoever this darkness is has to take over my body to be able to steal and hurt people," his lips quivered and his bangs covered his eyes, but didn't block the steady stream of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Before either Malik or Yuugi knew what they were doing, they had both gotten up, pulled Ryou up and wrapped the boy in a hug, causing many people in the cafe to look over, gain odd looks and a few even aww'd at them.

Ryou was the first to pull away, rubbing at this tear stained cheeks, "I- I'm just glad I don't have to go through it by myself anymore," he let out a little hiccup.

Malik wrapped an arm around the boy, "Nope, now you got two people who know who you're going through!"

Yuugi may have had only one blackout but he wanted to be there for the white haired boy. It seemed like they both went through some bad things because of the darkness of their Millennium Items, and he would do whatever he could to be there for them!

* * *

"Also, it's so hard I can't even clear the first level!" Jounouchi was complaining about a new video game he had played. "You guys should try it too.

Yuugi didn't have the heart to tell him that he had already played and beaten the game, so he just lightly chirped, "Okay!"

"Sounds fun!" Miho added in cheerfully. "Miho wants to go too!"

Anzu shot the girl a sharp look, "Miho."

A pause.

Then Miho let out a sheepish sigh. "Ah... that's right. Sorry, I can't today," she apologized as Anzu started walking out the door.

"We're going to pretty busy for a while, so don't tempt us," she said, eyes narrowed. "So, let's go Miho," she demanded.

Miho nodded and went after her, her hair flying behind her. "See you!" she shouted and left the room with the taller girl.

"H-huh? Miho-chan!" Honda gazed after her, confused.

"So Miho became her fellow date for hire?" Jounouchi rested his cheek on his palm, a smirk played at his lips. "What a horrible world it is becoming."

Honda was instantly on him about it, "J-Jounouchi!" his fists clenched together. "You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take it back!" he demanded angrily. "Or else I will cut your guts out here!"

"Yeah, Jounouchi, that's pretty rude!" Yuugi chipped in, much more calm about it than yesterday, as if just a calming presence was all wrapped around him.

Jounouchi tched and turned to him. "You guys are naïve, didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Anzu brought today? It's the top level stamina bentou!" he said passionately. "Can you believe it?" His face faltered. "The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten before! In other words, she must have money!"

Yuugi hummed in reply, he couldn't help but notice the array of emotions that scattered across Honda's face before seemingly making his mind up about something.

* * *

"Grandpa?" Yuugi rubbed his eye sleepily as he made his way downstairs. A loud thump had startled him awake and he was worried that his grandpa had slept walk into the stop or had some dream that made him want to go looking for a game and gotten hurt.

He walked into the shop and flicked the flashlight on, his hands instantly dropped to his sides as a figure was bent over one of the Egyptian games they had. He could see long white hair and mumbled out, "Ryou?"

The figure stopped shifting through the games and spun around, an innocent smile on is face that Yuugi saw right though. "Yuugi..."

That wasn't Ryou.

Yuugi stiffened and nearly fell to the ground. "Y-you, who are you?" he demanded, backing away slightly.

A sadistic smile found it's way the boy's face. "So you saw through me, huh. Figures, you're another Hikari, too bad you couldn't simply stay naïve," he glided toward Yuugi, getting dangerously close. "Mine as well get my business over with. Stay away from my Hikari, do you understand me, midget? He doesn't _need _friends."

At that, an anger bubbled inside of Yuugi.

"Obviously he does!" he snapped, a scowl across his face. "Having to deal with someone like you taking over his body! You can't keep us away! He does need us! He needs someone to be able to understand!"

A look of pure fury enveloped the pale face in front of him and a snarl escaped his lips as he reached forward, hands pursed but before he could even attempt to wrap his hands around Yuugi's neck, he pulled back, seemingly burned.

Another growl surfaced and the boy turned and raced out of the shop.

Yuugi just watched him go, his hands finding their way to his neck, he had almost been choked, it felt unreal.

* * *

"Yamino Amun!" a high pitched scream ran through out the house.

Yamino, Yami, let out a groan and fell back on his bed, maybe if he just ignored her she would go away.

It was his aunt Chika, she was extremely annoying and dead set on him finally finishing he the puzzle, his so called destiny and setting down with a nice girl of her choosing.

Of course, he didn't have to tell her that he had already finished the puzzle, he hadn't told anyone. He didn't want to be bugged about it anymore than he already was.

Yami fell back onto the bed, staring up against the ceiling and his arms sprawled out on either side of him. His thoughts drifted to the little light he had protected. He, of course, had no training like Yami to put up barriers so his emotions wouldn't leak through the bond.

Yami had found that Yuugi was an extremely emotional person, not in the sense of crying over the littlest things, but that he wasn't afraid to show his emotions, to feel them.

That led to Yami feeling frightened or embarrassed at random times of the day. Though, there were times that he would accidentally let a few emotions slip. Like when his blonde friend insinuated that Yuugi was a prostitute's client. That had made him pretty mad.

Yami sighed and sat up, cross legged on the bed. He wondered what the boy was doing. Upon looking at the clock on the bedside table, he realized he should still be in school, about to get out.

Yami leaned against the headboard and let his eyes go hazy and vision blurred. He disliked the way he got to the small boy, but it was better than having to be in a certain proximity, if that were it he would never be able to check on him or protect him when needed.

When his vision cleared again he was in a classroom, standing next to Yuugi. A frown made it's way to his face and he concentrated, making himself invisible to even Yuugi. He wasn't sure whether to reveal he was there to the small boy yet or not.

"Sorry, I'm busy today, let's go Miho!" the brown haired boy, Honda if he remembered correctly, said to the blonde and then turned to a girl to finish his statement.

A girl with bluish colored hair nodded in agreement. "Yea!" she chirped and her, Honda, and another girl with short brown hair left the room.

"Hey..." Yami's focus immediately turned to Yuugi as be began to speak softly. "You're not going to also say that Honda is dating for money too, are you?" he asked tentatively.

_Dating for money?_

"No, that's still possible. He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously," Yami nearly fell over at the blonde's answer.

Yuugi's small hands clenched into fists as he leaned forward his friend, flabbergasted, "Man! Can't you think more seriously! Those three are acting strangely!"

"_Speaking of acting strangely, I don't think I should tell Ryou what happened at the game shop last night..." _Yami felt dread wash over him as Yuugi's hand unwittingly made it's way toward his neck.

What had happened last night and why wasn't he aware of it?

"_Still... that was strange, he could have hurt me, but then backed away as if he had been burned."_

That sent panic surging through his body and he flinched when he saw Yuugi stiffen up and look around anxiously.

He had to keep a better check on his emotions.

Still...

Could Yuugi have encountered another Yami? He had learned that other Yami's can't touch another's Hikari if they mean harm by it.

So he had meant harm, which didn't calm the tri-haired teen down any.

At least Yuugi was safe.

* * *

The panic Yami felt dissipated when he found himself watching the two friends trail the three that had left the classroom first. That panic was replaced by amusement as he followed them to a corner and they peered around.

"So, Operation Trailing, commence!" Jounouchi said determinedly.

The two boys ran after them and quickly hid behind a giant stuffed bear when the girl with short brown hair shot a sharp look in their direction.

"That was close!" Yuugi squeaked out.

"She can be pretty smart!" Jounouchi muttered. "Okay, let's go!"

The two ran and turned corners before halting to a sudden stop as the three walked inside that new fast food place, Burger World. They slowly made their way to the automatic door and it opened, revealing the three suspicious friends.

"Welcome!" they shouted enthusiastically. "Welcome to Burger World..." they trailed off, faltering when they saw exactly who was at the door.

"Ah... Anzu..."

So _that's _what the girl's name was!

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?"

"W-what are you saying!" Honda spun around, sweat tricked down his temple, "Can't you tell? It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work!"

Yami couldn't help but sigh at that, what kind of people did his Aibou associate himself with? Though, he couldn't get too mad, after all, Honda had helped his Aibou with the bully.

He then felt a sudden tug and fell forward before catching himself and hurrying after Yuugi, who had been seated at one of the booths near a window.

"Hey... Jounouchi-kun, I think we embarrassed them by coming here. Anzu seems mad," Yuugi looked around nervously and Yami leaned against the booth, crossing his arms.

"Heh. Serves her right," Jounouchi said, bored. "Their fault for keep this secret."

"_But, she's so cute... Anzu in her costume..."_

Yami whirled around in surprise and watched Yuugi's face bloom red. Annoyance crept through him and he watched the blush fade away, replaced by a more confused look.

"_Ah... I feel annoyed. It's not me... The darkness Malik talked about... I wonder why he's annoyed... I wish there was someway to talk to him... so I could help maybe."_

Yami felt his own face heat up at that and he quickly replaced the barrier around his mind, he had to be careful about the emotions he let slip through.

Though, he couldn't help but feel happy that even though Yuugi didn't know him, he still thought of him.

Which led him to another question, how did Yuugi know about their being a darkness and who was this Malik person. How did this Malik person know?

His thoughts were once again interrupted by Anzu, whom he now felt a slight annoyance toward, walked up to their table and all but slammed the burgers down. "Thanks for waiting."

"Anzu."

Anzu twirled the ketchup bottle in her hand, a dark look passed across her face, "At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger for you," she began writing a message on the burgers. "I'll never forgive if you blab."

He had to admit, the girl was kind of scary.

"Anzu..." Yuugi repeated in a more frightened tone.

"Anzu, wait a minute!" Jounouchi stopped her.

Anzu placed a hand on her hip and paused. "Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden any longer, I'm saving money. When I graduate I'm going to America," she looked back at the two boys,a dreamy smile dancing on her lips.

"America?"

"I'm going to study dance in New York," she explained. "It's my dream," she winked at them. "You better not laugh."

It was a big dream, but from the little he'd seen of her and through how Yuugi felt about this, he had a feeling that she could do it. That she would do it.

"I won't laugh!" Yuugi looked back at his blonde friend. "Right, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Yeah!" Jounouchi agreed, smirking. "Don't worry Anzu, we're not going to blab," he assured. "If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers," he pointed to them and frowned. "But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup?" he complained. "What a cruel shop!"

"Relax!" Anzu walked away, waving, "It's on me!"

As soon as she was gone, Yuugi turned back to the burgers, eyes shining and immediately grabbed onto one, biting into it. He let out a hum and Yami made a mental note that if he ever needed to bribe Yuugi, it could just possibly be with hamburgers,

Jounouchi took a few bites of his before looking up as someone walked through the door. "Hey! Look Yuugi! Something appears to be happening."

Without warning Jounouchi got up, grabbed onto Yuugi and began leading the other boy to where the three workers turned the corner.

"Spying again, Aibou?" Yami muttered to himself, chuckling and shaking his head.

"This seems to be the focal point of the break ins," the man in the suit was explaining to the manager of the restaurant. "So I'm searching the area."

"U-Um, what does the criminal look like?"

The man held up a picture and Yami walked around to get a better look of it. It showed a man with purple and green spiked hair impassively looking at the camera.

The group of friends all found themselves peering around the corner, looking at the customers and once again, Yami found himself amused.

He felt like it must have been some kind of record for him, to be so amused all in one day. Most of the time he just felt annoyed or angry. With all of his lessons at home and all the stress put on his because of the private school he was forced to attend.

Yami watched as Anzu picked up a basket full of toy cars and let them loose on the floor, causing customers to stop what they were doing and look down, it also gave them a reason to go looking under tables.

He had to admit, it was clever.

"Wow..." Yuugi muttered, watching his friends go look at people's legs, "Everyone's so brave..."

"_I wish I could be like that."_

__Yami frowned at that, his Aibou deserved more credit than that. If anyone else were in the position he was in regarding the puzzles and dark power would have been freaking out, but there he was. Calm and collected and even embracing it!

"What are you doing, you bitch?" A man shouted and Yami looked over to the scene. Anzu stood at the table and the manager walked over to the two.

"S-Sorry Mr. Customer, but we have a situation," he said loudly.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?" he demanded angrily. The detective had found his way over to the small group that had gathered, "D-Detective?"

Shocked whispers sprung around the fast food place a the announcement of there being a detective. The detective looked around, a tight frown on his face. "Excuse me, everyone, it's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop, we have to check you legs," he explained. "The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him."

People began speaking all at once, shouting from all different directions and asking questions all directed at the detective.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the criminal?"

"Yea," the detective sighed and opened his police notebook, "in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eggs," he answered.

"Allergy to eggs?" Anzu murmured and Yami could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she straightened up. "Oh, if that's true, then," she smirked. "if the culprit is here we'll know right away!" she smiled cheerfully as everyone turned to look at her. "Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them!"

Yami gazed around the building, his eyes landing on a man who looked pale and began sweating. The detective, who had obviously noticed too, walked over to him. When questioned, the man stood up with a should of, "Shut up! Move!" as he tried to run away.

The detective caught him easily and the man's sunglasses and hat fell off, revealing the criminal from the picture. "Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!"

"First call an ambulance!" Tetsu struggled against the grip he was in. "Please! Hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

Anzu's smirk returned to her face. "Fool, it was a lie."

"What?" Tetsu exclaimed, turning to her.

Anzu nonchalantly shrugged, "Our buns are one hundred percent wheat flour," Yami silently applauded her, she had came up with that at such quick notice.

Tetsu once again tried to get away, but only proceeded in knocking the Burger World manager to the ground along with himself and the detective. Yami's eyes widened when the store's manager's calf was revealed. A large, purple colored bruise adorned his leg.

The detective grabbed onto Tetsu and attempted to pull him backward, but Tetsu grabbed onto the green shit and it tore. Yami stiffened at the large spider tattoo on his back.

"T-This tattoo!"

No.

Yami could only stare, shocked, at spider. His stomach churned painfully and a frightened gasp came from beside him, but he couldn't bring himself to replace his mind barriers. He could only stare at the spider.

If it was what he thought it was...

Yuugi had to get out of there.

"The yellow spider Jirou!"

Jirou moved quickly and then he had the gun that Tetsu had apparently brought with him and he took Anzu, gun pointed at her temple and hand over her mouth. "If you move, she's dead!"

Jirou's eyes wandered to Yuugi, it was only for a moment, but Yami had caught it. His fears were becoming realized. It could have been just a coincidence though, he prayed it was just coincidence. He didn't want Yuugi to be caught up in what Jirou was a part of.

"Yeah, I changed my face with surgery and blended in with the crowd." Jirou spoke again. "Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you would come to this restaurant. Even in disguise I could recognize you with a glance! I was able to tell the places you were going to rob..."

Yami jumped at the sound of the man's voice and he looked down at Yuugi, who was shaking in fear, eyes wide. His heart clenched painfully, he was letting too many emotions slip. Considering there was a gunman, he had to be already frightened, but accompanied with Yami knew...

Yuugi relax just slightly as he calmed his emotions. The boy's eyes softened slightly, _what's going on? Why was the darkness so scared? I want to help... But I'm scared too. I'm scared for Anzu..._

"Everyone get down!"

Slowly, everyone got to the floor, but Yami stared at Jirou, jaw clenched painfully tight. He had to figure out some way to get Yuugi out of the situation. He could reveal himself to Yuugi, though it might frighten the boy, and persuade him to let him take over. He could then get them out without the risk of Yuugi getting hurt.

In his musings of what do to, he hadn't realized that Jirou had blind folded Anzu and led her to table. He barely noticed that he was being tugged in different directions as Yuugi had been called on to grab him things. He was more worried of getting out of the dangerous situation.

He finally broke out of his thoughts when Anzu stood up suddenly. "Yuugi? Yuugi, right? Stay away!" Anzu stood up and she was instantly slapped.

"Anzu!" Yuugi shouted, overwhelming concern for the girl clenching at him.

Yami let out a low growl, even if Jirou was who he thought he was, he wouldn't let people push around his Aibou's friends like that and the situation was getting more risky by the minute.

So, making a split decision, he stood in front of Yuugi, making him self known and making the boy nearly fall backward.

"Yuugi," Yami spoke to him, wishing he had the chance to do this under better circumstances. "I know you don't know me, you have no reason to trust me, but I beg that you do, just for now," he reached his hand out toward Yuugi.

Yuugi stared, open mouth at Yami, _could this be... could he be... the darkness that Malik was talking about? ...He, he looks like me! He's asking me to trust him... I do..._

Yami quirked a smile at the thoughts racing through the boy's mind, took a hold of Yuugi's hand, and took his place as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

Yami walked up to Jirou, bottle of alcohol in hand, the feeling of darkness coursing through his veins once again and overwhelming his senses. "I brought it, just as you wished," he didn't even know where that had come from, but he didn't dwell on it, instead, he took a seat with a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"What? I just thought you would want a game partner. It's game time!"

"Oh? A game? I guess I could be interested in a bit," Jirou smirked, then frowned, lowering his voice. "So you're the kid I'm supposed to exterminate?" He rolled his eyes. "This will be over quickly." he took a cigarette into his mouth. "In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

_So it is as I thought..._

"However, this will be ordinary game. It's a Yami no Game, a game where you life is at stake," he rested his arm casually against the seat.

Jirou scoffed. "Figures, that guy was always rambling on about the Yami no Games. They sound as frightening as Tetsu on the floor over there. So what are the rules?"

"Rule..." Yami's mind formulated a game. "Just one. And that is, of these ten fingers," he held both hands out. "are all not to move except the one that you pick. We both choose our own and then only that finger can be moved. So, which finger do you choose?"

"If that's the case, then of course my index finger," he waved the gun. "The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Okay," Yami held up his thumb. "Then I choose this finger."

"After the game start, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So... let's go! Game start!"

Jirou held the gun up, a smirk playing on his face. "Game just started and you're already dead!" he laughed manically. Before he could shoot Yami held up the lighter, flicking the lid open. "Oh, that's right, it hasn't been lit yet."

Yami reached his arm out and lit the cigarette, letting it drop onto his hand and he didn't even end up having to explain what could happen if he moved, then he placed the gun down and snatched the light from his hand.

A smirk lit his face as he took Anzu's wrist and dragged her up and out of the table. He looked over at Jirou. "Do not attempt anything to my Aibou or his friends again or you will get much worse than what will happen to you. Since you've broken the rules, the door of darkness has been revealed, you will receive punishment."

* * *

Yuugi buried his head in his arms as he stared at the millennium puzzle in front of him. He had another black out and when he came to the man that had Anzu at gun point was acting like he was on fire or something.

And that guy... The one that looked like him, had he just imagined that? He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted to know so badly! He wanted to the person that Anzu had been gushing about earlier, the one that sounded like him, but was brimming with confidence.

...Though, that was a bit of a shot to his ego, but he found himself not caring, but more intrigued.

He sighed and his eyelids slowly drooped. He didn't even notice the way that the puzzle suddenly started glowing.


End file.
